invader idol part 7
by vesago
Summary: vote who goes home and who will win enjoy


Kyle-(yelling at a girl under his desk) What do you mean you haven't found it yet? Well then go down there AND ... HARDER! (looks at the camera)Oh,uh... and bring out the contestants.

Nny- (pushes the button and walks downstairs)

Kyle- Ok everyone! Are you all ready for another rousing game of…

Everyone- INVADER IDOL!

Kyle- I never get tiered of that. Anyhow, lat week, Dib finally went home and-

Zim- YES! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW DIB-WORM!

Kyle- matter how much i agree, May I finish?

Zim- (looks at the ground)

Kyle- So last week, Nny was so kindly our very special guest along with Devi.

looks on mounitor Devi spralled across Nny naked

Kyle- Hey Devi nice ass

Devi -(looks at her ass) thanks

Kyle- Nny!

Nny- (walks on stage and gives Kyle the button, then walks back downstairs)

Kyle- Right, ok. Nny! The envelope!

Nny-(brings some random ugly girl)

Kyle- (gag) Just give me the envelope then kill her.(Nny drags her off screeming)

Zim- (raises an eyebrow)

Kyle- Anyhow, lets move on. This week's loser is… GIR!

Gir- yeah!

Kyle- Guards! Take him away.

Gir- (gets dragged away by two large guards)!

Kyle- On that happy note, lets start the singing!

Hey wheres Tak and Zim?

Nny-i dont know but they left this video for their turn

Kyle- alright then turn it on

Tak-

[Zim]  
Who'll be the last motherfucker breathin?  
Tell me nigga.. tell me  
Who'll be the last motherfucker breathin?

[Zim and Tak]  
Stress, but busta free  
Enemies give me reason, to be the last motherfucker breathin  
Bustin, my automatic rounds  
Catch 'em while they sleepin, now I'm the last motherfucker breathin

[repeat Chorus]

[Zim]  
Woke up with fifty enemies plottin my death  
All fifty seein visions of me shot in the chest  
Couldn't rest, nah nigga I was stressed  
Had me creepin 'round corners, homie sleepin in my vest  
Shit, I'm like a hostage on this troubled block, call the cops  
A thug nigga screamin Westside, bustin double glocks  
Hittin corners in my Chevy Surburban  
Liquor got me drivin up on the curb, hand on the steerin wheel swervin  
Bless me Father I'ma sinner, I'm livin in hell  
Just let me live on the streets, cause ain't no peace for me in jail  
Gettin world-wide exposure  
with a bunch of niggaz that don't give a FUCK, ridin as my soldiers  
I just release 'em on a war path, not your average dealer  
Westside Outlaw; Bad Boy killer, huh  
Complete my mission my competition no longer beefin  
I murdered all them bustas now I'm the last motherfucker breathin

[Chorus]

[Tak]  
Make sure I hold my position, stand firm in the dirt  
For all my soldiers gone, we burnin the earth  
Outlawz WORLDWIDE, we pack the block  
Shootin rocks at the kid, I'll bust back for 'Pac  
Ask Yak, he'll tell you that it's hell down here  
Stale down here, too many jails down here  
Why you act like you don't hear me?  
Young Noble, Outlaw 'til these motherfuckers kill me  
I'm still breathin

[Zim]  
Now we was raised, "Fuck this life," I rose my right  
Holdin on a tight grip with death in my sight  
And the dark is my light, I'm cynical, sleepwalkin as a true  
Walk around town with a pound full of, bitter food  
Came a long way from my born day, dead away where there's war play  
Fuck friends I'll say, rather die for my A-K  
with these fag-ass niggaz, see-through glass ass niggaz  
Only ride my dick and the skin of my mash-ass niggaz  
Breathin!

[Chorus]

[Tak]  
Uhh, I walk around with a knife in my back  
Talkin bout a bad day, I live a life like that  
It's unfair, and I'm losin my hair, blastin hooligans  
Catch me, I'm fallin out flat, yo I'm ruined and  
breathin in sewer stench, no one give a fuck about me  
I leaned to like it like that, when I was still in mommy  
This the side of the city that the devil run from  
In the belly of the beast, that's where the fuck we come from  
And still I'm breathin!  
And still I'm totally wasted, they want me to face this  
Just lost two of my closest na'r one of y'all can take this  
But I'm Makaveli trained, simple and plain  
We number one motherfucker bout to do it again  
Shit, 'Pac still doin it, you hoes can't ruin it  
Two million everytime he drop I know you fuckers losin it  
We movin in - for the kill, for a meal, holdin steel  
Hold the wheel I'm bout to give these niggaz somethin they can feel  
Fakin real, but we the raw and uncut  
Style-bitin thug lyin niggaz, give it up!  
We hit 'em up! (and we still breathin.. and we still breathin..) 

[Zim]  
Tell 'em nigga.. tell 'em  
(and we still breathin..)  
Who'll be the last motherfuckers breathin?

Kyle- 2pac?

Kyle- (laughs histarically) Ok. Now that Dr. Lame is gone, lets get Gaz singing. Gaz? Nny!

Nny- (walks on stage covered in blood) Yes?

Kyle- Where's Gaz?

Nny- Dunno.

Nny- (walk off stage)

Kyle- Well, where is she?

Everyone- (starts searching for Gaz) Gaz? Where are you?

Random Gaz fanboy- AHH! WHERE'S MY GAZ!

The curtain in background opens and reveals a sickening looking Gaz so scary some guys crap themselves.

Kyle- Oh…

Tak- My…

Zim- God…

Kyle- Gaz? What happened?

Gaz- I am here to sing my true feelings of life.

Gaz fan- (faints)

Kyle- Uh, ok?

Gaz-

Our legs begin to break  
We've walked this path for far too long  
My lungs, they start to ache  
But still we carry on  
I'm choking on my words  
Like I got a noose around my neck  
I can't believe it's come to this  
And dear, I fear  
That this ship is sinking tonight  
I won't give up on you  
These scars won't tear us apart  
So don't give up on me  
It's not too late for us  
And I'll save you from yourself  
And I'll save you from yourself  
Our legs begin to break  
We've walked this path for far too long  
My lungs begin to ache  
But still we carry on  
I'm choking on my words  
Like I got a noose around my neck  
I'm not coming home tonight  
I'm not coming home tonight  
'Cause dear I fear, dear I fear  
I'm not coming home tonight  
I'm not coming home tonight  
'Cause dear I fear  
This ship is sinking  
Is there hope for us?  
Can we make it out alive?  
I can taste the failure on your lips  
Is there hope for us?  
Can we make it out alive?  
I can taste the failure  
Close your eyes  
There's nothing we can do  
But sleep in this bed that we made for ourselves  
You're trapped in your past  
Like it's six feet under  
I won't give up on you  
These scars won't tear us apart  
So don't give up on me  
It's not too late for us  
I'll save you from yourself  
I'll save you from yourself  
I'll save you from yourself  
I'll save you from yourself  
Try to numb the pain  
With alcohol and pills  
But it won't repair your trust  
You can't stand on two fucking feet  
With a substance as a crutch  
I won't give up  
I won't give up on you  
We'll play this symphony  
I won't give up  
I won't give up on you  
We'll play this symphony of sympathy  
I won't give up  
I won't give up on you  
We'll play this symphony of sympathy  
I won't give up  
I won't give up on you  
We'll play this symphony of sympathy

Kyle-Bring me the horizon is awosme!

Kyle-Please join us next time on…

Everyone- INVADER IDOL!

**Tak/Zim-2pac-last mother fucker breathing**

**Gaz-bring me the horizon-the saddness will never end**

**Kyle**


End file.
